


Lovely Voice

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: flower shop au, flower shop singing, klance, shy lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Lance is working when a customer overhears him singing





	Lovely Voice

Lance had a habit of randomly singing while he doing stuff - whether it be cleaning, reading, or even while he was working. Lance was afraid at first that his singing was annoying, so he'd always sing softly, under his breath. Keith reassured him that it wasn't (Keith found it really cute, but he'd never tell Lance that), and Lance slowly stopped singing so quietly at home.

But he kept it super hushed while he was working, even if he was by himself. That fear that someone would tell him it was annoying was so deeply rooted that he couldn't sing like he did around Keith. Until one day, a kind old lady came up while Lance was making arrangements, singing to himself.

He hadn't heard her come up, and she stood there for a minute, just listening to the soft lilt of his voice. "You know, you have a really lovely voice."

Lance jumped and spun around, face flushed at the comment. "Oh, I, uh, sorry, I didn't mean to be singing."

"Oh hush now, you should sing more often. A voice like that is rare." Lance's face flushed even more and he laughed a little.

"That's really sweet of you to say, but I don't think the other customers would like me singing."

"Oh nonsense. Stop being so stubborn and sing your heart out. And if they don't they don't deserve any of these lovely arrangements." She pulled out a bouquet of amaryllis, daisy, freesia, and hyacinth. "You're voice is like this bouquet. There's a playfulness to it," she pointed to the hyacinth, "it's pure and innocent," she pointed to the daisy and freesia, "and it's beautiful," she pointed to the amaryllis. "And anyone who thinks otherwise is a complete idiot." She said with a laugh.

Lance smiled and thanked her, giving her the bouquet for free. She waved as she left, and Lance took a deep breath, resuming his arranging work, but this time, with a much more confident and louder singing voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story in which I use flower meaning to make bouquets. One day I'll know whether these look good or not together.


End file.
